


Living Sweet

by masterroadtripper



Series: Best We Can [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Basically, Consent, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Lots of it, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Doubt, Sickness recovery/after affects, Technically underage, but everything the newsies do will be underage regardless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterroadtripper/pseuds/masterroadtripper
Summary: Jack and Charlie's first time, up on the rooftop, high over the streets of New York.
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly
Series: Best We Can [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Living Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is technically underage, but they are both fully consenting parties that are fully enjoying themselves. If you don't like, don't read, this is your warning.

It was the middle of the summer, though the heat was surprisingly manageable up on the rooftop penthouse of the lodging house. Mattresses pushed snug together, Jack smiled into Charlie’s temple and pulled the smaller boy closer into his arms. Charlie made a happy little mewling noise and snuggled in closer.

They were safe up here. They were considerably higher than most of the surrounding buildings, their own little slice of paradise. Sure, Jack dreamed of Santa Fe every now and again, but it wasn’t at the front of his mind anymore. His life was in his arms, and the rest of his family was getting ready for bed, two floors below them. This was his life, and he wasn’t going to trade it away for some city he didn’t know. Sure, Race knew about the two of them, and he bet others knew too, but for just the moment, he could pretend that no one knew and they could be safe for all eternity.

Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to Charlie’s forehead, followed by one on his nose. The blond boy let out a little giggle and stretched a little to catch Jack’s lips. He liked the feeling of kissing Charlie. It was soft yet firm all at the same time. When he smiled, his lips almost disappeared completely while his mouth was pulled off to the side for his signature crooked grin.

“You’re warm,” Charlie said, running his hand down Jack’s chest. Yeah, he was warm. It was boiling hot all day and he didn’t have another shirt to change into yet. He also didn’t like to assume that from day to day Charlie would be okay with them sleeping together while he was in fewer clothes than usual. So, unless otherwise discussed, both of them always wore an undershirt and their pants to bed. It was warm in the summer, but for both of their comfort, it was perfect.

“Could take my shirt off,” Jack said softly, raising up onto one elbow and looking down at Charlie. He didn’t like seeing himself in the mirror, didn’t like the way that the bottom couple ribs on the left side stuck out funny. Didn’t like that those ribs were too painful to put too much pressure on. Didn’t like a lot of things about himself, but if he’d learned anything from Charlie, it was that he just had to keep pushing through.

“Mmm, I’d like tha’,” Charlie said, pawing at his shirt a little as if that motion would encourage the removal of the striped sleeveless shirt.

“M’kay,” Jack said, sitting up a little and tugging it over his head. A cool breeze off the Hudson blew past him and he shivered as the sweat covering his torso dried off a little.

As he laid back against their pushed together mattresses, Charlie put his hand back on Jack’s chest. Jack sucked in a breath as skin touched skin. They never done exactly this before. They’d really never gone any further than soft kisses in the darkness and a couple of light touches here and there.

“Can feel youse ‘eartbeat,” Charlie whispered into the night, his hand flattening on Jack’s chest, partially covering the pectoral muscle. Trying not to tense up was easier said than done as he felt Charlie’s hand start to make little tiny circles. He didn’t want to scare the smaller boy away, but at the same time, the only signals his brain was sending was to panic. He wanted this. He wanted it _with Charlie and only Charlie_ but he didn’t want to scare him.

Reaching out and touching Charlie’s cheek, Jack swiped his thumb over protruding cheekbones while saying, “youse beautiful, ya know tha’?”

“I aint fink so Jack. Fink youse seein’ fings again,” Charlie muttered, trying to pull his head away. Well, that simply wasn’t going to do. Jack wished that Charlie could see himself through Jack’s eyes because that would change his mind in an instant.

“Can I show youse wha’ I sees?” Jack asked, raising himself up onto his knees and letting Charlie settle on his back on their mattresses.

“Mhmm,” Charlie grunted out, eyes a little glazed over already.

“But youse gotsta promise me one fing,” Jack started, “if I do somefin youse aint likes, you gotta tell me and I’s promise I’ll stop. ‘Kay?”

“Yah,” Charlie said, swallowing, his Adam's apple bobbing in the moonlight, “I promise Jack.”

“M’kay,” Jack said, leaning over and pressing a kiss onto Charlie’s lips. Then another. And another. Then some more until the younger boy underneath him was squirming, the evidence of his arousal noticeable through the layers of fabric they both had on. But Jack was going to take this slow. As slow as needed.

So...shirts first. Jack already had his shirt off, suspenders hanging around his waist limply, as he reached out to push Charlie’s suspenders off his shoulders, a hint as to what he wanted next.

“Promise youse aint gonna looks at me sadly?” Charlie asked, crooking his elbows and stopping the downward slide of the suspenders.

“Promise,” Jack confirmed, kissing Charlie again. At the affirmation, Charlie straightened his elbows and let the suspenders be shrugged off his frame, hips twitching a little. Jack smiled and brought his hands up to the buttons of Charlie’s beige button-down. His vest and brown shirt had been removed before bed, but Jack knew that he had at least two more layers of shirts left to go before he could press their bare skin together.

“Can I keep goin’?” Jack asked once he’d popped the top three buttons, revealing the tight white undershirt hugging Charlie’s skin underneath. He knew Charlie didn’t like the look of his arms and abs - both affected by polio, but a lot less than his leg. He was lucky that the muscles, while a little warped and contorted around the bones, were still fully functional and didn’t give out on him like his leg did.

“Please Jack please,” Charlie wined, his hips bucking up higher than before, heated crotch bumping into Jack’s upper arm. He whimpered a little louder and Jack snorted. The sound was like music to his ears. He was doing this. He was making Charlie feel good.

“M’kay,” Jack said, quickly unbuttoning the remainder of his shirt and opening the material before saying, “Youse gonna ‘ave ta sit up to take off youse shirt.”

Charlie grunted before complying, pushing himself up to sitting and shaking his arms out of the tightly buttoned cuffs of the beige shirt. Now, Jack could see the well-defined muscles of Charlie’s arms, pecs and stomach. He was more than beautiful, but Jack didn’t know any word better than that, so he just stared.

“Why youse lookin’ at me like tha’?” Charlie muttered, trying to cross his arms over his chest to hide. Sure the muscles in his arms were a little warped and contorted, but it was unique and it was Charlie and he was sitting right in front of him.

“Because you’re gorgeous,” Jack whispered into the night and leaned forward to kiss Charlie again. Trying to kiss some confidence back into him, Jack started tugging at the hem of the white undershirt.

“Gonna take this off,” Charlie managed to squeak out between kisses. Suddenly four hands were fumbling with the white fabric, trying to get it loose and it was pointedly not working. Jack swatted away Charlie’s hands and managed to peel the sweat-soaked fabric away from his body. Finally, he got to look at Charlie with no fabric covering his top half.

And what a sight it was. Sure, he’d seen Charlie topless before, but that didn’t mean that it compared in any way to actually getting able to touch with his own two hands. Reaching out, Jack touched Charlie’s abs, a finger tracing the defined muscles and watching as they twitched and jumped. Charlie’s breath hitched a little and his hips jerked again. Yeah, Jack wanted a little more.

Throwing a leg over Charlie’s torso, he straddled the smaller boy and kissed him again, hands roaming the overheated skin with abandon and simply because he could. He felt Charlie’s hands grab onto his hips and the tips of the fingers dug in a little. It wasn’t uncomfortable but he knew he’d have bruises there in the morning. Little hidden reminders that he could press his palms into whenever he wanted during the day.

Moving a hand down Charlie’s chest, Jack deliberately brushed over one of his nipples. Charlie squirmed a little before making a soft mewling noise. So Jack did it again, simply to see the reaction. He loved knowing that _he was the one doing that to Charlie. He was making him feel good._ The third time he did it though, Charlie’s hips jolted up, causing their clothed erections to collide.

Jack heard a moan, and it could have feasibly come from either of them. Leaning over, Jack put both his hands on the mattress on either side of Charlie’s head and purposely ground his hips downwards into the smaller boy. A renewed stream of moans started as Charlie began rolling his head back and forth between Jack’s wrists. He did it a couple more times before the chafing of fabric on heated skin became a little too much.

Pushing himself to sitting, Jack fumbled with the button on his trousers. A flash of confusion followed by understanding crossed Charlie’s face as his hands released their grip on the mattress and joined Jack’s. Four hands made the struggle greater, but the success of feeling Charlie touching him through his underwear made it worth it.

His breath caught in his throat as Charlie pushed his hand deeper into Jack’s pants as if he was hit with a sudden increase in confidence, not hiding his contorted wrists in shame as he pawed at Jack. Letting out a series of soft moans and grunts, Jack started pushing at the waist of his pants, trying to take them down in conjunction with his underwear.

“Don’t fink thas gonna work,” Charlie muttered, not pulling his hands away and not really aiding the process in any way.

“Youse doin’ okay?” Jack asked, batting away Charlie’s hands to roll off of him and properly climb out of his pants.

“Yeah,” Charlie replied, his voice sounding breathy. Once Charlie confirmed he was doing good, Jack kicked all the way out of his pants and sat back up on his heels, beside Charlie. Two blue eyes looked up at him from under blond hair in the moonlight.

Charlie’s hands moved towards his own pants, though considerably slower than he’d done with Jack. He was nervous, Jack understood that. Sure he’d seen Charlie’s leg before, but only ever the bottom half, and definitely never anything above his knee. He understood that from the knee down was less harmed by the polio than from the knee to the hip.

“Youse don’t ‘ave ta take ‘em off if youse don’t wanna,” Jack said, reaching out and putting his hand on Charlie’s leg.

“Promise you aint doin’ this jus’ cause I’m the crip?” Charlie asked, looking away from Jack.

“No Charlie,” Jack said, reaching out and gently touching his chin so he could look into those blue eyes again. He needed to prove to Charlie that he was doing this because he loved him. Because he trusted him. Because he was his whole world.

“I promise, I aint doin’ this because I finks youse the crip,” Jack swallowed hard saying that word, but there was no other word for it. Yeah, Charlie’s leg was crippled and his arms were a little contorted, but his heart, his head and his brain were all left untouched and purely Charlie. He loved him, he loved all of him and he just wished he knew enough words to adequately explain that to him. How sick he’d felt while Charlie was at the Refuge, how his heart ached every time he saw Charlie take a step on a bad day, how his heart lifted at every goofy joke or statement.

“Charlie, youse my world and I wants to prove it to youse,” Jack managed to choke out, “I love every inch of youse, even the parts that polio gots at.”

Instead of answering, Charlie reached out and managed to wrap both his arms around Jack’s neck, pulling him close and kissing him silly. Once Jack noticed that Charlie was tenting the front of his pants again, he managed to slip out of his grasp to kiss his way down salty skin, closer and closer to the button holding everything together.

Pinching the button with two fingers, it popped out of its hole and Charlie let out a happy sigh. Before he could let his nerves get the better of him again, Jack reached out and gently but firmly tugged at the pants, sliding them down his legs.

“Jack, youse starin,” Charlie whined and Jack realized that, yes, he was. But it wasn’t bad. He’d just simply never noticed that, along with his abs, his legs were also quite muscled. Sure, the right significantly less than the left, but regardless, it was just so...attractive.

“Starin’ because youse beautiful,” Jack replied before reaching out and tucking his thumbs under the waistband of the underwear and asking, “Can I?”

“Jack please,” Charlie wined and damn could Jack hear that voice every day for the rest of his life. He complied with Charlie’s wishes and slowly, teasingly, tugged his underwear down. Removing both articles of clothing from where they were bunched around Charlie’s ankles, Jack crawled back up the center of his torso and perched on his hips.

It was an accident that their bare erections bumped together as Jack leaned over to kiss Charlie. To whisper against his lips how gorgeous, beautiful, stunning he was. But once it happened once, neither of them could resist doing it again. Or a few more times.

Charlie was practically shaking with pent up arousal by the time Jack sat back on his heels and started grinding them together with renewed purpose. It was a little dry though, so he spat into his hand and gave himself one good stroke, base to tip, before repeating the action for Charlie.

The younger boy cried out and arched his back as much as he could, bumping them together again. Then, leaning forward and bracing one hand on the mattress beside Charlie’s head - which was immediately grabbed onto by one smaller hand - and wrapped the other around their heated cocks.

The feeling was heavenly. Jack really didn’t know what he was doing, but he figured that this was going to be good. Because if doing this exact thing with one dick in his hand was good, two must be better - right?

Absolutely.

It took next to no time before Charlie was shaking, muscles contracting and head rolling back and forth on the mattress. Jack was only doing slightly better, composure-wise. As they kept going, it only kept getting slicker and slicker, the evidence of their arousal starting to leak between Jack’s fingers and make an almost comical squelching noise.

“Don’t stop,” Charlie managed to grunt out between an endless string of soft whines and moans, ones that Jack had since stopped caring if he was making as well.

“Not gonna,” Jack replied, though it sounded way softer than he’d expected it to. That only caused him to pick up the pace, the white line of release looming just on the horizon of his vision.

“Youse close,” Jack asked, applying just a little more pressure as he asked, causing Charlie’s back to rise off the mattress again.

“Mhmm,” was the only reply he got as Charlie screwed his eyes shut and came across his stomach and Jack’s hand. Jack followed a couple of strokes later.

* * *

Laying together on their pushed together mattresses, Charlie’s head using Jack’s chest as a pillow, a cool breeze blew over the rooftop, contrasting with the heat rising from their skin.

“Youse ‘eart still goin’ fast,” Charlie said with a snort.

“Gee, wonder why,” Jack replied with a smile before asking, “Was that good?”

“The best Jack,” Charlie replied, tilting his head up and kissing Jack. Jack kissed back for a little before pulling away.

“C’mon, youse looks exhausted, go ta sleep,” Jack whispered, letting Charlie tuck back into his chest, “mornin’ will be ‘ere soon enough.”

It didn’t take long for Charlie’s breathing to even out and soon, Jack knew the smaller boy was sound asleep.

Into his hair, Jack whispered, “I love youse Charlie Morris, I love youse so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> My third attempt at writing porn/smut and let me say, it went a lot better than the other two tries. Even though my ace ass has no idea what I'm writing about, I still managed to write five pages worth. All I can say is, I hope it's not too terrible. 
> 
> ~~Chapter Notes~~  
> 1) Jack's comment about his ribs, a lasting memento from his time at the Refuge. Likely broken and never healed properly
> 
> 2) I have a theory (I dunno if anyone else has ever noticed this but...) that the reason the AKB Crutchie always wears that tight white shirt that sticks out under his other shirt is because Charlie didn't just have the effects of polio in his right leg, but also, to a lesser extent, in his arms (which was a common occurrence - polio rarely went after only one limb). That's why he wears the tight shirt so that no one sees his crippled arms. I dunno if thats the real reason, but thats what I'm going to say and I like that explanation.
> 
> 3) Also, please go watch this video and you can see what I mean by Crutchie having muscles...(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QpvZRH6oNo)
> 
> 4) This is the first smutty fic I've posted that I didn't lock. Please be nice :)


End file.
